


下次记得换百奇

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: 乔纳森肯特以为自己是在分享饼干黛米韦恩以为乔纳森肯特是在索吻感谢烽烽老师的小美女设定＃老ooc人的百奇日自娱自乐雷文＃普通人AU，小学生恋爱，达米安韦恩单性转有大量/明显的ooc内容，被雷到也不要骂我，呜呜
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 11





	下次记得换百奇

**Author's Note:**

> 百奇日快乐！  
> 涂饰长棍饼干，永远的神。
> 
> 下方获取正文。

我和Demi在一起了——这简直和我小时候做的那些天马行空的美梦一个样。

但是美梦一般不会持续这么久，而且我掐过自己的腿了，是疼的，所以我只能暂且相信这都是真实发生了的大乐透开奖现场，然后说服自己这些飘飘忽忽的幸福都真真切切地砸在了我的头上。

我得承认，其实我自己也不太清楚这一切到底是怎么发生的，也不知道自己该感谢谁——感谢出主意的康？感谢终于鼓起勇气的我？还是要感谢散播好运的上帝？

——我不知道。

或许我该感谢那块动物形状的牛奶饼干？

最最最最开始只是一个再普通不过的下午发生的一次再普通不过的聊天，我的脑子里也都是再普通不过的跳脱想法——我真的只是突然想到康和我说要直接去表白，并没想要在这样普通的场合就这么普通地说出来，可我那张说出喜欢她的嘴巴比我的脑子更鲁莽更勇迈。在我刚发出第一个音节时，我的大脑就在想自己怕不是又要惹她生气了，但我的嘴巴早已完成了哗变，周边器官取代大脑取得了自主控制权——而命令一旦下达，想拦住就为时已晚。

是的，我没想到她会同意的，说实话我甚至以为她会再一次跟我吵架，然后气呼呼地走掉——也许她会在一周甚至更久的时间里拒绝在上下学时和我同行。但我没想到，她同意了，红着脸，亲口确认了我们现在从朋友升级成了恋人这一事实，然后又在我因惊讶而呆住的时候溜掉了，一点痕迹都没留下，让我恍惚自己是不是在做梦。

我之前一直以为我们已经达到了同龄朋友能达到的最亲密的境界了，但我现在却发现，原来我还能离小公主再近一点——从马车夫晋升成了贴身侍卫，再到有机会吻她手背承诺效忠的骑士之类的故事也太浪漫了。后来她甚至允许我在没人的地方牵一会儿她的手，甚至会偷偷主动伸出一根手指来让我攥住，而我——不解风情的我——在第一次这样牵手的时候居然在担心自己会不会因为紧张而出手汗而全然忘记了她手指的温度。

唉，乔纳森肯特，我说你倒是找找表白时候那种勇气，你倒是孟浪点嘛。

再去天台的时候，她允许我在她身边很近的地方坐下来，跟她一起看天了。我和罐装汽水换了座位，跟她并排坐着，踢跶着腿，往远处望去。只有这样的漫长夏天傍晚才有这样漂亮的天空——天边的云彩都是粉红色的，跟起了粉沙的甜西瓜一个颜色；我看向她，看见她的脸颊也是粉红色的，跟天边的云彩一个颜色。我抱着一罐饼干在吃，问她要不要来一块——我知道她很喜欢那种奶味的动物饼干，虽然那甜食看上去怎么也不像是她的酷酷风格——她却直接把卫衣的帽子扣在头上，凑过来叼走了我嘴边那半块。即使她的脸有一大半都藏在卫衣帽子的阴影里，但我还是知道那真的是她脸红了，不是晚霞映在脸上的绛色，也不是对面大楼玻璃反射的太阳光晕的橙红。

西瓜总在夏天熟透。

然后她又抓起书包逃掉了，飞快地，只留我一人愣在那里思考她甩下的那句话的意思：

“下次再想玩这种把戏要把饼干换成百奇，小鬼头——或者，也许，也许下次你可以直接问的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你读到这里，再次祝你百奇日快乐。


End file.
